1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for providing connection between two members having relative motion in a horizontal plane, particularly adaptable to the rotating plugs of the reactor vessel head of a nuclear reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of nuclear reactors require that refueling and maintenance operations be performed remotely, that is, without removal of the reactor vessel head. A plurality of rotating plugs have been provided for these operations which, through controlled rotation, allow remote access to the core locations. It is important, however, that electrical and other connections, such as gas services, be maintained to the various plugs and reactor components during relative motion. This requirement is complicated by the large number of connections and further by spatial limitations in the reactor head vicinity.
In the prior art, reactor designers faced with these limitations have utilized apparatus which moves the cables in a manner similar to a split tank-type track having a fixed end and a movable end. The cables are contained within supporting plates or carriers, having openings bored to the size of the cable diameters, which are positioned between a plurality of chain links. The links are assembled to a close tolerance, allowing bending of the apparatus as necessary during motion. Although such apparatus properly perform the cable connection function, they are not without deficiencies. The tracks require a significant amount of space, which can affect the design of the connected components or limit the number of cables utilized. Further, the track system requires a large number of individual interlocking pin joints and sliding metal surfaces, manufactured and assembled to close tolerances. The large number of moving parts adds a potential for failure and a significant cost to the reactor systems.
In other applications where it is desirable to provide electrical connections between movable components, systems have been proposed which have similar deficiencies, particularly in the complexity and relatively large number of components required. Two such applications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,612 in the name of R. L. Guentner, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,059 in the name of E. W. Howe.
It therefore is desirable to provide apparatus which allows continuous connection of the large number of cables or hoses during rotation and refueling operations, which also minimizes interference with personnel and other reactor equipment, and which alleviates the deficiencies of the prior art.